Network equipment platforms operate at one power consumption level. For example, if a platform has a 300 watt power supply, it is drawing power at that level regardless if it is using that power to transfer packets.
There are also home appliances, such as dishwashers, washers and dryers, etc., that may be EnergyStar™ compliant. These appliances may be more energy efficient than their predecessors. For example, they may include circuitry that operates in a more efficient manner than the circuitry of predecessor appliances. However, a certain level of power is still continuously used no matter how the appliance is operating. The appliances just use less energy when operating than previous appliances.